Surprise
by DangerousNami21
Summary: Its Sanji's Birthday and he has many surprises coming his way. Zoro/Sanji


**_We all know I don't own One Piece. _**

**_This is slash so I'm warning you now. Zoro/Sanji. There are sexual themes so be prepared. _**

**_A/N: This was originally intend to come out on Sanji's Birthday but I kept missing that date. So I was like the heck with the date I'm just going to release it. Haha yea its been quite a while. I hope you enjoy it.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em><span>Surprise<span>_

It is a regular day on the Thousand Sunny. I am at the moment sleeping in my quarters. I was sleeping peacefully at least until I remembered I had to cook. I opened my eyes and sat up quickly. I rushed out of bed and put on clothes. I fixed myself and ran off to the kitchen. This is the first time this kind of thing has ever happened to me. I always woke up early and made breakfast.

The only thought that stuck in my head was that everyone was going to be mad and cranky. On my way towards the kitchen, everything seemed empty. It was very quite outside. Once I approached the door there was shuffling and foot steps all over the place. I stood there until everything quieted down. I immediately knew something was up. Once everything was quite I slowly reached out for the knob and opened the door.

"Surprise!" said everyone. I stood there speechless. I didn't know what was going on. The room was decorated with blue and purple streamers. There were balloons floating around everywhere. There was food lied out on the table. There was something sitting on the counter, it was tall and wide, and it was being covered. In the whole room there was no indication of what was the occasion.

"Happy birthday!" they shouted and they uncovered the beautiful cake. It was my birthday. I totally forgot my birthday. I didn't know what to do or how to react. So, I just stood there with a big grin on my face. I was happy, I was extremely happy.

"Thank you," I said. They all rushed towards me and sat me at the head of the table. Then our feast began. There was the usual going around. Everyone was happy and laughing, Luffy was stealing food ,and Nami was yelling at him. Once everyone was done eating they sang happy birthday. The cake was beautiful and it tasted great.

The afternoon went and came. At midday Luffy spotted an island in the distance. We stopped to stock up. Once everyone was done stocking up we all headed into the town for dinner. After dinner we went to a bar on the other end of town. I was laughing with the best of them. Luffy and Franky were one of the last to leave. Which only left Zoro and I. It was pretty late when I wanted to leave.

"I'm leaving," I said to Zoro. I was pretty drunk. So when I got up I swayed all over the place. I fell on top another pirate. He grabbed me around the waist and squeezed my ass. Which caused me to moan out. He just smiled a big smile. I was just in his arms. I was too drunk to realize what I was doing.

"Idiot cook!" said Zoro. He rescued me from the clutches of the pirate. I was pretty comfortable and didn't want to move. He grabbed my arm and dragged me out onto the street.

"You idiot! You could've gotten yourself raped or worse killed!" he was fuming all over the place.

"Look you! If you wanted some you could've just asked!" I said in my drunken tone. He was really mad. He grabbed me around the waist and threw me over his shoulder. I started to struggle and protest.

"Let me go!" I yelled. His grip only got tighter. I stopped trying to protest and just went along quietly. We stopped at an inn. He order a room and threw me on the bed.

"W-Whats going on?" I asked. He came over and he grabbed my chin. He made me look into his dark green eyes. I wanted to get lost in them. He brought our lips together and he kissed me gently and passionately. I couldn't resist and I didn't want to. His lips were soft and warm against my own. I melted into him. His hands moved under my shirt. I arched into him when I felt his cold hand against my hot skin. When we broke the kiss, I fell back on the bed. I felt like I was floating.

I wanted more. I took off my clothes and he did the same. Once I was naked I lied back on the bed and waited for him. He looked at me with lustful and passionate eyes. His hands crawled up my body slowly and gently. He started at my legs and he worked his way towards my inner thighs. He stroked it gently. He lifted one up towards his mouth and bit at the sensitive flesh. I clutched the bedsheets and threw my head back. His hands moved up and he clutched my hips. His thumbs made circles on the sensitive skin on my hip. He brought his mouth down close to my arousal. I gasped at the hot air that reach my arousal. It was standing straight towards the heavens. I moaned loud.

He bit at the sensitive skin of my hip. I threw my head back once again. He sucked and nipped at the tender flesh. Moans leaked from my mouth. He removed his mouth and his hands proceeded to move up. He stopped his hands on my chest and kissed the center. He moved his mouth to my collar bone and bit on the flesh. He moved his hands back down my body and he held my hips. He made his way up my neck with his mouth. He bit and sucked at the spot where neck met shoulder. He moved his mouth up and he bit down on my earlobe. He sucked it and bit it for while.

He kissed me again but more lustful and passionate. He brought our erections together and we rubbed up against one another. He held my hips firmly in place to keep me from bucking up. I moaned close to his ear. I put my arms around his neck and lost myself in pure bliss. We rubbed up against each other violently and passionately. I felt myself getting close. I didn't care what he was doing as long as I felt good. He stopped and I no longer felt good. I looked at him with pleading eyes. I wanted more, I wanted to feel good and to be touched.

He stared at me with lustful eyes. He didn't say a word, he only kissed me gently. There was a string of saliva that connected us but soon snapped. I was on top of the world and I knew for sure he was with me. My eyes were hazy and dazed and his were glazed over. All I wanted right now was to be held and touched by him. I wanted him more than I ever had since we first met. I only saw him and nothing else.

He lifted my waist into the air and I felt something hot and moist press against my precious hole. I moaned. He licked me and penetrated me with his tongue. He put me down and kissed me again. I felt a finger slide into me and I clutched the bed sheets until my knuckles were white. He let me get use to it until he started to move around. He let go of my mouth and he stared into my eyes deeply. He moved his fingers around inside of me. I put my hand to my mouth to keep my voice from escaping. I felt my hands being taken away from my mouth and soon enough I was releasing my voice. The room was filled with my moans.

"Zo...ro! I...want...you inside...of me," I said between breaths. I put my arms around his neck again.

"Sanji," his voice was soft and sad.

He positioned himself at my pink hole. Then he slowly went in. He stopped half way so I can get used to him. He moaned out my name. I pushed the rest of the way in causing him to groan and grasp for air. He got my hands and entwined our fingers together. He went slowly at first and then his rhythm speed up. I said his name over and over again like my own little chant. He brought our faces closer and he kissed me passionately and sweetly. He let get go of my mouth and he buried his head in my neck. He went faster and I never stopped calling his name. He brought our faces together once again. He rested his forehead on mine. He had his eyes closed and his cheeks were stained crimson. I was at my limit. My walls tightened around him and I came. I called his name loudly. He came right after and I arched my back, bring our chests together. He called out my name. I moaned loud at the sensation of being filled.

He collapsed on top of me. We were both breathing heavily. I stared at the ceiling. I felt a blanket covering us. He had his arms around my waist and I nuzzled into his chest. Darkness slowly covered my vision.

"...Love...you..." I said before I slipped completely into the dark.

"...Me...too...Happy...Birth...day" I heard him mutter in a sleepy voice. A smile crept onto my lips.

The only thing I cared for right now was him. Ever since the day I first met him I was strangely attracted to him. I always saw him and even now I see him. I had first started on this road alone. At times it was rocky and bumpy and I had to face things on my own. Now I had him by side and the road got a lot smoother. I hope he knows that I will be there for him too.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So please tell me what you think. Be nice I had this laying around for quite awhile. _**


End file.
